Velvet Scarlatina
Summary Velvet Scarlatina is a Faunus student of Beacon Academy, and a member of Team CFVY. Velvet is a very shy, quiet girl who tends to keep to herself, either by choice or because she is isolated by others for being a Faunus. Even when being picked on by others, she tends to act very reserved and refuses to fight back. One can say that she is very timid. However, despite her shy personality, she seems to get along with others, as seen with Team RWBY, and being an older student, she wishes them safety on their mission. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, potentially higher, up to at least 8-B with Anesidora Name: Velvet Scarlatina Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Rabbit Faunus, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team CFVY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Being a Faunus gives her enhanced hearing and grants her night vision. Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Adept Martial Artist, Can copy weapons with her camera, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of different weapons), Power Mimicry (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Engaged in hand-to-hand combat with several Atlesian Paladins; each of which gave member of RWBY trouble. Can recreate and use Team RWBY's weapons and Coco's Handbag), potentially higher, up to at least City Block level with Anesidora (Was able to copy and wield Penny's Floating Array and mimicked this feat with it) Speed: Hypersonic (Replicated movements from Team RWBY and fought an Atlesian Paladin that gave much of the team trouble) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby Rose) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level '''(Blocked a direct hit from an Atlesian Paladin. Should be comparable to the rest of Team CFVY), '''higher with Aura (Her aura her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take numerous hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on which weapon she is using Standard Equipment: Anesidora Intelligence: High (Velvet is an extremely adept mage with skills highly valued by her teammates. She is also said to have a significant amount of experience in working with her team in the battlefield, being a great asset to them) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Anesidora:' Anesidora is a camera belonging to Velvet Scarlatina which acts as her primary weapon. It is capable of creating solid "light copies" of any weapon Velvet has photographed using Hard-Light Dust, which she can then use in battle. In conjunction with her Semblance, which allows her to mimic movements, Velvet is able to use these copied weapons with a skill comparable to their original wielder. The weapons seem to retain all of their original functions and abilities, even those that are normally fueled by Dust. However, she cannot copy the Semblances of others, only their movements, so weapons that depend on the external application of the user's Semblance, such as Myrtenaster, are less effective than the originals. Every time Velvet uses one of the weapons she copied she loses it. Additionally, the copies only last for a brief period, so even a short fight requires her to switch copies several times. She must thus carefully moderate her usage, lest she runs out of copies. Weapons that Velvet is currently known to have copies of include Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Ember Celica, Gambol Shroud, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, Magnhild, Floating Array, Gianduja, Blowhard, Reese's Hoverboard, Sharp Retribution, Vega's Grappling Hooks, Fulcrum, Feather's Edge, Roy's Saws, Tri-Hard, Brawnz's Claws, Antiquity's Roast, Flynt's Trumpet, and Edward's Buckler. *'Semblance: Photographic Memory:' Velvet's Semblance allows her to mimic the moves and fighting styles of people she encounters or views in combat. She is able to perfectly recall and utilize any fighting style she has previously encountered and use it in conjunction with a copied weapon she has stored in Anesidora. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Faunus Category:Rabbits Category:Internet Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 8